Dancing With Stars
by PikaGirl13
Summary: It's a Nice summer camping trip with Fairy Tail and the whole guild throws a party to celebrate their time toghether after 7 years of being kept apart. That night Love blossoms as Lucy and Natsu dance under the stars. a cute LucyxNatsu Oneshot! R


Dancing With Stars

Lucy sighed as she looked up at the night sky in awe of its beauty; it was nights like these that she admired living in Fiore. She and the rest of Fairy Tail, were out having their annual camping trip as a whole guild and that night they all decided to have a night "Party" Which meant that everybody is gonna be dancing, fighting and drinking.

"Hey Lucy come and help us set up for the food!" Called Mirajane as she and Erza started to cut the fruit for the fruit salad. Lucy smiled and replied back, "Alright be there in a flash!"

Natsu, Happy, Gray and the other males of the guild were spread out to split the wood for the campfire and got most of the decorations ready at the camp site while most of the women were preparing the food and activities for the night ahead for them.

Levy sighed dreamily and said in a fluttery voice, "I hope it stays clear out tonight~ It is such a good night for dancing that it's making me anxious to start the party" The other girls smiled and Bisca asked Levy in a teasing tone, "I can guess a reason why you would want to dance so badly~ It's Gajeel isn't it!"

A deep crimson spread across Levy's face as she denied it saying, "Get REAL would you! There is no way he would ask me to dance! He's too big of a metal head to understand anything as complex as feelings." Lucy and the other girls laughed and it made the moments they all shared that night that much more precious.

The guys looked over to the girls and Elfman said, "Looks like they are in a good mood tonight, they're already laughing the night away." Natsu and Gray smiled and agreed, it was nice seeing their friends so happy and enjoying themselves. Gray noticed Juvia looking over at him and smiled gently to her, only to be caught doing so by Freed as he asked the ice mage in a teasing tone, "Oh~ I didn't know you had a THING for Juvia! Oh you two lovebirds need to get together to dance tonight!"

That earned Freed a punch in the face as Gray blushed and replied, "Oh Shut up!" Natsu laughed light heartedly and as they finished the rest of the preparations they all got together as the 4th Guild leader, Macao, got up to announce the beginning of the party.

"Ever since those 7 years you all were gone we haven't gotten together to enjoy each other's company like this in quite some time! So let tonight be our joy and honor as our bonds as a guild grow stronger! Let the party begin!" Macao said happily as everybody jumped right into the activities, with Cana going straight for the booze, while Elfman was having an arm wrestling tournament with the other guys of the guild.

During the middle of the celebration though, Natsu noticed Lucy slinking away to the forest, so with a sense of worry and curiosity, he followed his fellow team mate into the forest. The Light of the moon was so bright that Natsu didn't need to light his flames and that was good for him because he didn't want to startle Lucy. He followed her to a clear opening in the Forest where purple glowing flowers laid around the entire area and watched as the celestial spirit started to hum a beautiful song.

It was probably the most beautiful melody he had ever heard in his whole life, and as he was about to start hum along with her, he lost his balance and landed straight on his face in the clearing. Lucy stopped and turned around to the embarrassed Natsu and with a shock tone asked him, "Natsu What are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

Natsu got up and brushed himself off as he replied, "I saw you leaving the guild area so I decided to follow you. You kinda looked depressed so I was worried." This made him blush slightly, not because he was ashamed of it, but because he finally took a good look at Lucy, she was wearing her new blue clothes that she gotten after they had all came back from their guilds holly land, but she let her hair down and in the moonlight she looked like a princess.

Lucy smiled and looked up to the diamond sky and told him in a gentle voice, "Maybe I was a little depressed, I'm just getting over the fact that I'm the only one of my family now, since papa died I haven't been able to grasp the thought of not having him around to talk to anymore." Natsu stayed silent, he knew that her parents were a touchy subject so he didn't push her when she brought them up.

Then all of a sudden the whole batch of Purple flowers that were around them started to grow even brighter and little lights started to float off the petals and into the air, the very sight shocked both of them but as Natsu looked around he had a great thought. So he walked up to Lucy and stretched out his hand and asked her, "Shall we dance?"

Lucy blushed and smiled as she replied, "I'd Love to~" and with that she took his hand and they began to slow dance under the stars with the sound of distant music filling the air as the two mages danced in perfect sync. Gazing into each other's eyes, Natsu spinned Lucy and bent her back and they smiled happily at each other with loving grins.

"When did you become such a great dancer Natsu?" Lucy asked him in a surprised tone, "I thought your motion sickness would get the better of you like last time." Natsu laughed and replied in a loving tone, "I don't know myself but I guess whenever I'm with you I can just relax and I don't have my motion sickness anymore when I'm moving together with you."

That made Lucy blush and made him feel a tinge of heat go across his cheeks; he had never been that straight forward to Lucy about feelings THIS personal before. But it was already said he couldn't take it back, but he wouldn't if he could anyways. So as Natsu brought her up they stared straight into each other's eyes in a loving gaze, they had been through so much together and had always been by each other's side since the beginning. And since then one thing had grown into their relationship that both had come to understand. Love.

Lucy and Natsu started to move closer and closer, fulfilling what their feeling wanted them to do, and reached into a warm kiss. It melted every bone in Lucy's body and made Natsu forget what his name was. Nobody in the guild knew where they had gone and to Natsu and Lucy, they didn't want to be disturbed.

After a while they drew apart and smiled at each other, and they walked hand in hand to a nearby tree and, with using a knife they had taken from Lucy's pack, carved a message on the old pine tree. They smiled and walked away.

The message was theirs and theirs alone,

"_Natsu and Lucy, Joined together on July of X791" _


End file.
